


Another Love Like Mine

by eammovies



Series: Jake Peralta and his many plights [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Children, F/M, Family, Love, Marriage, Reflection, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Wordcount: 500-1.000, dying love, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eammovies/pseuds/eammovies
Summary: "Jake knew he would never find another love like this. And Jake was happy."AKA: Jake and his views on two important loves he's felt-------This is based off the song "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" by Lou Rawls
Relationships: (past) Jake Peralta/Original Female Character(s), Amy Santiago & Family, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, McClane "Mac" Peralta & Amy Santiago
Series: Jake Peralta and his many plights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659163
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. if it isn't love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This fic is really short and I have a tendency to only be able to write short fics but you know it's whatever. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave constructive criticism or reviews in the comments! I really appreciate anyone who comments or leaves a kudos! Thank you and enjoy!!! :)  
> -Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Olivia's love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah so this all takes place in the past!!! peraltiago is obviously endgame, i just like exploring some of Jake's potential past relationships and how they compare to his and Amy's. This does not mean at all that i don't love peraltiago with my entire soul, I just like to be able to vent about certain things that wouldn't fit/be something that happened in Amy and Jake's relationship. So yeah anyways enjoy the story! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are highly appreciated!!! :)

Olivia didn't love him. Jake knows she doesn't. He knows he has to break up with her but he also knows it's gonna hurt _so badly_. So he holds it off.

He notices how her eyes don't light up around him. He notices how she doesn't listen or engage in conversations with him anymore. 

He notices how she spends more time out and about, often using the smallest excuse to leave. He notices how she flirts with other guys when she thinks he isn't listening. 

He knows Olivia doesn't love him anymore. Did she ever? Did he even love her? Why does this have to hurt so damn bad?

He knows he really has to when he walks in on her and another guy. She pushed off the guy and started to ramble out an excuse but Jake simply broke up with her and left the apartment.

He stayed with Gina for the night. He doesn't feel the pain for the first night, but the next morning it hit him at full force. It was like someone dropped a bomb of pain and sorrow on him. 

He decides to skip a few of his classes and talk to Olivia about her moving out of the apartment. She agrees reluctantly but doesn't fight it at all.

Olivia apologizes a lot for what she did. Jake accepts her apologies as he knows they were on the verge of breaking up anyways. She's moved out of the apartment by the end of the next week.

Jake spends the week after she moved out wallowing in his sadness. Then he realizes something. She will never find someone who loved her like he did. Someone who adored her like he did. And he'll never find someone who cared about him like she did. Someone who felt so happy for him no matter what. She's gonna miss his love. And he's gonna miss hers.

Of course he knew they would both love another person eventually, but they gave each other a different kind of love. A love they can both appreciate and understand it. A love they can cherish but a love they knew would end. 

They loved each other but they knew they weren't the one for each other. So they moved on. He went to the academy and became a cop. She went to medical school and became a skilled surgeon.

They would always remember the way they loved each other. Their love influenced how they loved other people. They both would never find another that loved them like the other did, and that was a good thing because it meant they had grown.


	2. you make me feel like dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So for reference, the last chapter took place some time during Olivia and Jake's junior year of college. They probably got together sometime between late freshman year and early sophomore year, in case you were wondering.  
> Btw I got the title of the last chapter from the song "If It Isn't Love" by New Edition and the title of this chapter for the song "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing- Remastered" by Leo Sayer!  
> Anyways enjoy this chapter and have a nice day! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated!!!  
> -Emily

Jake's love for Amy was infinite, undying, a neverending constant. It was a love that he knew would never be broken. And she loved him the same way.

Their love was a love that filled their lives with happiness and made everything brighter. They loved each other and absolutely nothing could change that. 

Jake and Amy’s love was real and passionate and blissful. It was like the starry night sky. It was calming and relaxing and always there. They knew it would never go away.

Of course they had their problems, but their problems did not break their love as their love is infallible. Unlike the other love Jake experienced, he knew this one would never end. And he was glad.

So he proposed. And she accepted. They got married and it was the happiest day of his life. They felt like they were living on the clouds. 

Then they fought over whether or not they wanted kids. And she said she would start over if he didn't want kids. It was the first time he ever felt like his and Amy’s love might end. It was terrifying and he never wanted to feel it again. So he said he wanted kids.

Then about a year or so later, they had a baby boy. Jake knew he was gonna love him forever from the second Jake saw him. 

Jake, Amy, and little Mac were happy. They were a family. A family filled with love and happiness. 

Jake and Amy's love was the universe and Mac only made their love bigger. Mac was a blessing and they did everything they could for him. They were happy. 

Then they had another baby. This time they had a baby girl. They named her Maya. 

Maya and Mac were the best things to happen to them. They helped make up their family.

Their love was powerful. They were a very close family and a very loving one. They hope their kids know how loved they are and both hope the other knows how much they love them.

The Santiago-Peralta household was a household built on the foundation of love. It was a firm foundation that they never doubted. Their love was powerful. 

Jake knew he would never find another love like this. And Jake was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this fic! I know it was short but I just felt like writing it so yeah! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are highly appreciated! I love you all and thank you for reading!! :)  
> -Emily

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are HIGHLY appreciated!!! I love you all and thank you for reading!!!! :))  
> -Emily


End file.
